The Love of a Malfoy Heiress
by JonasBrothersFan
Summary: I'm not good at summaries...this is my first HP fanfiction, so please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. What you need to know: What happens when a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Hey, everyone, it's me: Mitsura-822. You all might know me as the chick that just refuses to update her Naruto fanfiction. Well, you know, you're just going to have to deal with it and wait for the time being because I am now writing a new Harry Potter fanfiction! I apologize now if this first chapter seems short to you, but hey, it's only the first chapter, now, isn't it? Please read and review; I will accept any bad comments you have, since this is the first HP fanfiction I've ever written (or at least, posted on Also, sorry for the sudden username change…I just had to change it.

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Harry Potter? I didn't think so, because if I did, I think I'd have more money, now, wouldn't I? Uh huh, you know I'm right. I know you know I'm right, you just won't admit it, right? Right.

**General Idea: **Cheyenne Malfoy (Draco's twin sister…of course I made her up, moron.) returns home after staying with her grandparents for a few years. She had left due to the fact that she was sick of her family, especially her father. She might be the Malfoy heiress, she might be a member of the family, but she is nothing like them. And that will all be proven as she starts Hogwarts this year with her brother (she had gone to a different school while she had been living with her grandmother and grandfather). The love from her family will be tested when her and Ron Weasley fall in love. How will they react? cough me love my Ronnie-kins cough

**Chapter One: Returning Home**

"I'm ho-o-o-o-o-o-me!" I yelled as I stepped inside my beautiful three story mansion. I dropped my luggage, and it fell to the floor with a slight bang! I stretched my arms, tired from the weight of my bags. Two of our house-elves immediately rushed forward, grabbing my bags. They bowed.

"Welcome home, Cheyenne, miss," one of them said.

"Thank you, Abby," I replied kindly. The other one said nothing, and focused it's attention on getting my bags up the staircases. I watched after them sadly as Abby struggled to catch up to the other, slowed down by the weight of the luggage.

"Um…would you like me to help you?" I called after the two of them. Only Abby stopped and looked back at me, with her huge but adoring eyes, smiling.

"You is kind, Miss, but…but you is just returning home. And Abby does not think Master Malfoy is going to be glad if he is seeing Miss Cheyenne helping Abby," she said. With that, she resumed dragging my things up the staircase. I sighed, and was suddenly trapped in a tight hug by none other than my mother. (**A/N: **Ha-ha…that totally just rhymed…I just noticed….ha-ha...glomps anyone who thinks it isn't funny and continues with the story)

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad your home. Where's your grandmother?" she said, finally releasing her grip.

"She DIsapparated like, the minute we got here," I said.

"She…she Apparated you guys here?" Mother asked me faintly.

"Grandma didn't feel like driving all the way down here." I shrugged. "She's lazy; you know that. Anyway…where are Draco and Father?"

"Somewhere upstairs, I'm really not sure…DRACO! LUCIUS! CHEYENNE'S HOME!" Her yell echoed through the place. I saw Draco poke his head out of his bedroom from the second floor. He shot me a grin, and then called back, "Alright, hold on!"

Father walked out of one of the many rooms on the third floor and proceeded down the two marble staircases. His silver hair still hung straight down his back, smooth as silk. Really, I couldn't stand my father, though Mother and Draco I could sometimes handle. There was nothing I could do; after all, I was stuck with them.

Father smiled at me, though his cold, expressionless eyes didn't match it. He kissed my forehead. Damn, now I have to rub alcohol on my head to get his filthy germs off of me.

"I'm glad you're home, Cheyenne," he said. I felt like retorting sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sure you are", but held it in. Instead, I just looked at him with a rather disgusted expression upon my face. My mother glanced at me, not saying anything because she understood the hatred I felt toward him.

A few years ago, before I had went to live with my grandparents, Father had struck me across the face twice in front of Mother when he had found me helping Abby and another house-elf wash an enormous stack of dishes. I have a small but noticeable scar on my cheek, where one of his rings had cut me. From that point, I was fed up with this bastard's actions, and asked Mother to allow to me stay with my grandparents for a while. About two or three weeks before, I had received a letter saying that I had been accepted to a wizarding school close by to my grandparent's house. Draco, however, had been accepted to Hogwarts. I went to my school the few years I had been away from home, but when I decided to return to my parents and brother, I requested that I switch from my school and attend Hogwarts with Draco.

Speaking of my brother, he came downstairs at last.

"Hey, Cheyenne!" he said, and gave me a brief hug. "So…I guess you're starting Hogwarts with me this year. Don't know why you're even going to bother with that damn private Sorting Mother set up for you with Dumbledore; we all know what House you're going to be in." He smirked.

"Ah, yes, yes," Father agreed with Draco, "another proud Slytherin."

I flinched. They all expected me to be in Slytherin? Moreover, they expected me to be proud and happy about it? Man, these people expect _way_ too much. Sure, I knew that the entire rest of my relatives had all been in that House. But, shocking as it seems, I'm just not a cold and heartless person like they all are. Mother and my grandparents weren't exactly as bad as them, but they sure could be.

I decided to take a stand for myself; I no longer cared what this selfish man said or did to me.

"You know, you assume just because I'm apart of this family, I'm just like the rest of you. Who cares if every damn Malfoy was a damn Slytherin?" I snarled at my father. Mother said nothing and stood there but appeared shocked, as did Draco. I continued. "It's nothing to be proud of! And who the hell gives if every single witch or wizard out there isn't a supporter of Voldemort or a Pureblood? All of you are so full of yourselves, and I'm sick of it!"

With that, I fled up to the second floor in tears. I slammed my door, putting my lock that wouldn't open no matter what charm you tried into use.

Abby was in my room, packing my clothes into drawers. She looked me, startled, as my tears commenced falling.

"You is being alright, Miss?" she asked. I looked at her, staying silent at first. Over the eight years she had been serving our household, Abby had become more than just a house-elf to me. She had become a close friend, someone I could trust to talk to about anything If Father knew, he'd probably throw me out of the house.

Abby stopped putting clothes away and sat beside me on my bed.

"You is going to want to talk, Miss Cheyenne?" the house-elf said. I wiped my eyes, smiling through my tears.

"It's my family again. I can't wait to go to this new school next week so I can be away from them. Well, except Draco, of course." I sighed. She smiled sadly at me.

"Yes…Abby is understanding Miss Cheyenne's self-pity. Abby will be missing the Malfoy heiress quite much. You is going to be sending letters much often?"

"I'll try, Abby. I'll try."

The following day, Mother took Draco and me to Diagon Alley for our school supplies. She also took us to a place the exact opposite of Diagon Alley that Draco enjoyed but I felt apprehensive about: Knockturn Alley. In those two places, Mother spent a large amount of money on the things that we would need this year for school. When we were finished, we headed back to Diagon Alley, and to its…pet store? As soon as we arrived there, I immediately noticed a beautifully colored tan and dark brown owl. It looked at me intently with its huge amber eyes. I walked over to the large bird, and it hooted at me happily. I smiled, and a saleswitch came over to me.

"Pretty, isn't she?" the woman asked kindly.

"Oh, very," I answered with equal politeness. She opened the cage, and the owl flew out. Instead of landing on the woman's shoulder like she was supposed to, the beautiful owl perched itself on my forearm, which I now held out in front of me.

"Hmm, I think she likes you," the saleswitch observed.

"How much for her?" Mother finally asked, while Draco finally asked.

"Ten Galleons and eight Sickles," the lady replied. My mother nodded, and the owl flew back over the woman.

"Alright." She turned to me. "Go get a cage and food, Cheyenne."

I happily obeyed. I picked out a large cage that allowed my new pet more space than she really needed, and a thing of food. I also picked up a cute toy that would keep her occupied, as well as strengthen her beak. I headed back to where Mother would be paying. The total price for everything was expensive, but Mother gave the woman the money like it was nothing. My owl nipped my fingers affectionately from where she was still perched on the woman's shoulder, and flew into her new cage. I placed the toy in her cage and closed the door.

"Have a wonderful day!" the woman called to us as we left the store.

"Thank you, Mother," I said.

"You got us an owl?" Draco asked blankly.

"No, she got _me_ an owl, idiot," I snapped.

"That's not fair," he complained.

"Well, sure it is. You never took care of the owl Mother and Father bought you before. I'm not irresponsible like you are."

"Whatever."

Mother said nothing; she only smiled at me, because she knew it was the truth.

That Monday evening after dinner, I gathered all of my stuff into my trunk, as well as two extra luggage bags. I let my owl, who I had named after Athena, the goddess of love, out to stretch her wings. Oh, I couldn't wait to get on that train tomorrow, and get away from my family until June (with the exception of holidays, where I might return home)…more importantly, away from that horrid man I dare call my father…oh, the freedom I'll have to get used to…

**Note: **And that is the end of the first chapter! I'm terribly sorry if it seems short to anyone…it sure did take a while to type, because it was like, five and a half pages in the notebook I'm writing it in. So yeah, I hope you guys liked it, I really do! Please submit as many reviews as possible, and tell me if this fanfiction is worth continuing, At the end of every chapter, I will be answering to as many reviews as I can on here! I will try to get Chapter Two up as soon as I get at least four or more reviews, and as soon as I get done writing it down. Thank you, and goodbye!

--Love from NickJonasFanGirl


	2. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of update...I've been quite busy...I had a school dance last night, and my boyfriend and I had our very first slow dance...it was one of the most memorable moments of my life...anyhow, I'll try to update as soon as I can...thanks!

Love, NickJonasFanGirl

(Hehe...I'm NOT single!)


	3. Author's Note II

Wassup, my homies...I am sad to say that, no, this isn't the beginning of a new chapter...-- Don't blame me and my busy self...I've just been so...well, busy. I am in the process of typing Chapters 2 and 3, so I will do my best of having them up as fast as I can type them...sorry about that. Oh, and it was sooooooo good to finally see you again, Hikari! I've missed you so much; your friends are sooooooooo awesome!!!!

Love you all much...I'll update as soon as possible...it's just that...when we were skating on Saturday, I kinda fell on my butt and hurt my wrist real bad...I know, total klutz. -nod- I get that.


End file.
